Between Dreams and Nighmares
by Yorobot
Summary: In this war tale, all of Mario s old enemies smash over the Mushroom kingdom. How will the Mario crew survive? This is a nonstop action tale, with very few descriptions. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Between Dream and Nightmare

I own none of the Mario characters, places, items, nor anything of the Mario Series.

Summary: In this war tale, all of Marios old enemies smash over the Mushroom Kingdom. How will the Mario crew survive?

PS. Even if Link from Legend of Zelda is mentioned in the first chapter, he doesnt appear.

Chapter 1: The Dream

It's a calm night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had to work all day long because Bowser broke a water pipe during their last fight. Since many Toads homes were lacking water, Mario could boost up his plumber work. The main pipe, the one that was broken during the battle, was at the other end of Toad Town.

Exhausted, Mario went to sleep happy. He thought first of all this situation. If he is busy repairing pipes around the town, Bowser would have time to counter-attack. Hey, Luigi is not useless after all!

Mario began to dream. He dreamt of the night when he defeated Wart. He also dreamt of Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad who helped him that night.

Mari and his friends made their way to the golden castle in the clouds. The battle against Ninjis, Ostros, and Phantos was nearly finished and the last battle against Wart was about to begin. All four entered the battle arena.

-I am the great Wart! Nobody can stop me!

Then Wart attacked. The bubbles flew out of his mouth and toward the heroes. Peach caught a vegetable from the machine and threw it to Wart, who shut down his mouth before.

-Oh no, said the Princess.

-Everyone! Pick up a vegetable! And when Wart opens his mouth, throw it in! Toad ordered.

Everyone picked up a vegetable from the machine. Wart opened his mouth to attack again, and the four friends counter-attacked at the same time. three vegetables entered Warts mouth and the frog passed away.

The four heroes were acclaimed by the Subcons and sent to a platform in front of the crowd. This was only Marios dream, so nobody else heard what the Subcons told them.

-Wart is back! He still hates vegetables but he no more cares!

-How come? Mario asked.

-Well, he has found a way to enter the Mushroom Kingdom!

-Where would have he learned such a thing? Princess Peach asked.

-He apparently learned this spell in Hyrule, where he was temporarily in vacation from his evil deeds.

-Yeah, that's true! A SSB warrior named Link had seen him once!

-So I should really be careful about that.

Mario was about to wake up when one of the Subcons shouted:

-Today, don't go to the beach!

Mario woke up on this last sentence. Luigi was shaking him.

-Wake up, Mario! We are going to Sunny Mushroom Beach with the Princess, Toad and Yoshi today!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of the Mario characters, places, items, nor anything of the Mario Series.

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

-So, Princess, where is the best place for you? Luigi asked.

-I think this spot is best to put our parasol, Princess Peach answered, showing an unoccupied place on the sand.

-I insist that I should have stayed home, Mario complains.

On this nice summer day, many Toads were playing volleyball, sunbathing or playing in the water. He tried to play volleyball, but he was too scared to play correctly and never caught the ball.

Mario was still scared that something might happen, and he was right! Suddenly, Kamek appeared in a "poof" of green smoke. The tall metal doors that were keeping Bowsers army from getting to the beach exploded, and the army invaded the beach.

-Welcome, King Bowser Koopa, to Sunny Mushroom Beach!

Bowser appeared behind his own personal army. Goombas, Pokeys, Shy Guys, Koopas Troopas… There were so many that it was impossible to count them! And many of them were part of Marios dream of this night.

-I knew something would happen! Mario exclaimed.

He ran toward Bowser to punch him. His knee was at two inches of Bowser's face when he was stopped by something. Kamek had thrown him a spell!

-Not this time, you plumber!

Mario became a stone statue! Well, not really. He was still alive but hidden under a shell of rocks that prevented him from moving.

-Mario! The Princess, Luigi and the Toads cried.

-This statue comes with me, Bowser said. Once at the castle, I will revive him… but behind a jaildoor! Bwahahaha!

While Bowser's soldiers were kicking the Toads out of the beach and placing their towels around it, Bowser left with the statue. Luigi, scared as always, could do nothing. Princess Peach tried something. She closed the parasol and attacked Kamek wit it. The Magikoopa avoided it and threw another spell at Peach, who threw it back to sender with the parasol, holding it as a baseball bat.

-Hah! A damsel-in-distress such as you can do nothing to save a hero! Never the roles can be inverted!

The Toads were too scared to do anything. The army let them go, but kept the beach for itself.

The Mario statue was put on a trailer and brought to the castle. Mario, trapped under the stone, then thought of Wart. The evil frog casted a spell and appeared outside of Mario's mind, outside of the rock shell covering Mario, before running away. Interestingly, half of Bowser's army left to join him.

And Mario, still caught under the stone, couldn't tell his friends the double trouble awaiting them…


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 3: Double W

-Get me outta here! Mario cried behind the jaildoor.

Kamek had undo the spell after the statue had been placed somewhere the hero couldnt escape.

-No way, plumber! This time, Bowser will reign over the Mushroom Kingdom! And you will do nothing to stop him!

Mario had secretly a plan in mind.

Peach, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad arrived in front of Peach's Castle and made the point:

-First of all, Bowser is still not dead. And it's only been a week since his last assault!

This was already enough to panic.

-Second thing, he abducted Mario so we are left alone, the Princess adds.

More reasons to be afraid of the following events…

-Yoshi! Yoshi said, showing something with his finger.

Toad translated for them:

-He says that something is coming… it is… a frog! Leading an army of enemies! And they are planning an attack on this castle!

To explain with logic, since the fight against Wart in SMB2 happened to be only Marios dream, even though there are Luigi, Toad and Peach in that game they never dreamt it. As a result, they know nothing about Wart.

Luigi tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then looked at the beautiful portrait of the Princess. He then talked to the Princess.

-Princess… I think this castle is no more yours…

The here other heroes looked upward. The portrait was changed to a big, red nose with two mustaches in zigzag.

-Wario! Luigi said. That guy always shows up when it's not time…


	4. Chapter 4

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 4: The Plan

Mario spoke to Kamek.

-We hate each other ever since I am a baby and that you are kind of Bowser's father… but you must know something.

-Is it how you will destroy Bowser?

-No, no. But there is a new villain in town and he might be able to overcome Bowser! The turtle already lost half his army because the Shy Guys, Pokeys, and others joined the new villain.

-I must tell Bowser right now! After all, there are few chances you escape this jail...

-Yea. Like this, a war will begin and they will destroy the kingdom!

Kamek left on a flying broom and Mario secretly took out of his pocket a Mini Mushroom, which he ate. He became tiny and went through the jaildoor. He then punched a ? Block and ate the Mushroom to become back Super Mario. The hero stole a broom in Kamek's closet and flew away to Peach's Castle.

During this time, everything looked lost for the Mario Crew. Wart was approaching dangerously…

-Hey! Get away from here! This is MY kingdom! Go back in your dream world!

Bowser just said that.

-Hah! I'm still better than you! Wart said. I already conquered Subcon and this new world will be mine!

The two armies began fighting. Kamek was destroying many Flurrys with his spells while the Pokeys were circling Goombas, preventing their escape. The war was also in the air, as the Paratroopas were battling the Beezos, Albatosses, Pidgits… The Koopalings also entered the fight, but they were soon captured by Wart and his army.

The heroes used Luigi's attacks on the door that finally opens. They entered, and five seconds later threw Wario outside before locking the door again. Wario, puzzled, looked at the scene and then began slamming at the door.

-Uwaaaaaa! Let me in! Let me in!


	5. Chapter 5

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 5: The Key Element

With the help of the castle's telescope, Toad notices something approaching a great speed to the castle. It is red and blue and arrives on a broom.

-Mario! He's back!

But Mario zigzags in the air and crashes right on Wario's noses picture that replaced the Princess' portrait.

-MY PORTRAIT! Wario cried.

Mario went through the wall and crashed into the observatory. The four other heroes joined him and asked everything.

-See, I knew Bowser hated concurrence, and so I played with his nerves. Now it's war! Once an army will have lost, the other one will be easier to defeat.

-And whos that frog? Luigi asked.

-His name is Wart. I know, weird name. He comes from my dreams. He found a way to enter our world, and when he did so, many soldiers from Bowsers army joined him. I must say that Wart was a real tyrant in Subcon. Sorry, no time to explain.

-What will happen is none of the armies lose? Toad asked.

-I suppose we will need the help of a better tactician. A black and white character who knows how to build spaceships. Tatanga!

Just for everyone to remember, Tatanga had been hired by Wario when Mario was in Sarasaland so Wario could steal his castle. Once the fat guy beaten, Mario gave his castle to Tatanga. Plus, Sarasaland has a kind of spell on it, which turns everything that crosses the border in black and white. The spell is reversed once the border is crossed back. This also explains the black and white appearance of Mario in Super Mario Land 1 and 2. To explain further, Princess Daisy also appeared in color when she left Sarasaland for their sport games.

-However, since I need to help you with Bowser and Wart, who will go instead of me?

-I will, Luigi said in a heroic voice. It is time for me to have a better role. You came back with the Sky Pop, eh? I'll just use it.

While Luigi was leaving for Sarasaland, Mario and his gang added details to the plan. But they didn't have any ideas, so they had to wait for Luigi to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 6: The End is near

All hopes are lost. Toad Town had almost been entirely destroyed by the enemies fighting like devils. And they were approaching more and more… Mario, Peach, Yoshi and Toad were trying to avoid all battles until they can counter-attack.

While Luigi was away, Wart decided to bring all his commanders to the Mushroom. We could see Fryguy, Tryclyde, Clawgrip, Hawkmouth and Mouser coming from a portal, adding power to Warts army. Birdo, strangely, decided to stay out of the battle.

Mario watches the information bulletin. On TV, the Toad announcer says:

-Today, Toad Town has almost entirely been destroyed by the great leaders of each army. We receive Bowser in telecommunication. Bowser, what will you do next?"

-First of all, I will destroy that frog that keeps getting in my way since a week. After that, I will destroy Mario and the Kingdom will be mine!

-Uh, thanks… I think. Now, let's see Toada Mushkins for the meteorology bulletin…

Mario shut down the TV.

-When will Luigi be back?

Toad looks outside with the telescope. Hey! Is that a bird? Is that a plane? Yes! And Luigi and Tatanga arrived in the alien's personal spaceship! Strangely, Tatanga's skin was purple. Probably the malediction reverted. Once the ship settled, Mario made the presentations.

-Group, this is Tatanga, an alien, master tactician and spaceship builder.

Tatanga doesnt perfectly knows English and adds frequently "indeed" anywhere in his sentences, just to tell you.

-I indeed am pleased to meet you.

-What's he going to do? Luigi asks.

-I just said it! Mario exclaimed.

Then he explained his idea. Since Bowser has his Koopa Clown Car and Wart can teleport by thought, the only way to kill these two birds with one stone is to counterattack with their own machines. Peach will have to make her part and ask for a week of peace between the two armies.

-Princess, that's too dangerous! Toad says.

-Well, it will be way more dangerous if we do nothing… Mario pointed out.

-I agree. I will go. If it can save the Kingdom, then I'm up to the task.

The next day, while Peach risked her life to ask for peace, the heroes and Tatanga began building personalized ships…

In one day, Wario's ship was ready. It was very simple: A big nose with mustaches. Wario only touched it and it broke down. Tatanga, angry, told him:

-Since you indeed will not help us fighting against these indeed powerful enemies, you will help us building. WORK, Wario!


	7. Chapter 7

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 7: Mechanists at Work

-Why would I help you? Wario asked. I want you all to die in battle so I will kill Yoshi and take this castle and kill Bowser and the Kingdom will be mine and…

TOW!

Tatanga just punched Wario behind the head.

-Shut up, fat guy, and work!

-Yes, boss… Wario angrily says.

-Now we must think strategically, Luigi says. Ideas, anyone?

-Milk? Yes. Ideas? No, sorry, Toad says in joke.

-Ask Tatanga since is a master tactician, Peach suggests.

-That's right! I told him everything on the way back! Luigi exclaims.

-Luigi also indeed told me that Bowser broke a water pipe at the other end of Toad Town. We only have to put a virus there. We won't be attacked since a day of peace has been asked by the Princess. This will weaken the armies. We will also inform the Toads not to drink the water.

-We are lucky! Sometimes work at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital. I know where to get a glass of virus. But who will go? I'm too busy here to go.

-Not me! Luigi said, running away.

-YOSHI!

-He says he will go, Mario translated.

Mario went to the MKH in Tatanga's spaceship. He came back thirty minutes later with the glass.

-Now, Yoshi all your hopes are on you. Go!

Yoshi took the glass with his tongue, making sure it won't break in his mouth and also that it won't spill in his throat and left the Castle to the factory where the main pipe is. He avoided most of the little baddies getting in his way. There a Goomba, and there a Buzzy Beetle. But a Shy Guy made him trip. Yoshi's mouth opened and the glass was thrown out. It was about to break on the floor when Yoshi caught it with his tongue. The brown liquid that was almost destroyed was really important for the team's victory!

Yoshi passed near a half-destroyed restaurant and heard a discussion between three enemies:

-I have enough of this war! A Koopa Troopa said

-Me too, a Lakitu said, still on his cloud. It's time to destroy the opponent army before it does!

-Plus, a Spiny said with its tiny voice, many members of our army left for Wart! We are at equal forces.

-Hey! There's a Snifit here!

-Come and fight, you my CENSORED! The Snifit answered.

Yoshi left before seeing this bloody battle. He ran even faster than before and arrived at the factory. He reached the main pipe and broke the glass on it. The virus spread everywhere and the water turned a bit brown.

Yoshi ran back to the castle. Back there, Tatanga asked Mario what this virus was.

-Oh, only the combined symptoms of Fever, Cold and Flu.

Mario explained that this virus will weaken the opponents and they will be easier to get rid of.

After one week of work, all heroes (but Yoshi and Wario) had their battleship.

Mario's battleship looked like a big pipe with a protection glass in front. Luigi's battleship looked like the Poltergust 3000, complete with the nozzle. Peach's battleship is a big flower with five petals and a laser on each petal. Toad had a battleship looking like a mushroom. 

Finally, Tatanga had his own battleship. The heroes got in their battleship and prepared for lifting.

-Ready… We can now attack!

The heroes left for the battleground. Yoshi, in his language, wished them a good victory and Wario, still alone, told them too while grumbling.


	8. Chapter 8

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 8: The war for the Mushroom Kingdom

The situation became easier since Tatanga built these battleships. The team gets right into the armies. But the battle stays difficult. Actually, the other armies were not harmed! Not at all! Mario asks then what happened.

-It looks like one of our Toad has been tortured by Bowser's minions. That Toad revealed everything about the virus. Then, an Emissary that had to tell all the minions about it was tortured by Wart's baddies. They ALL know! Luigi sadly said.

-And we didn't think about the results of this virus. Not all Toads knew and some caught the ills. Since most of their meals are composed of water, they are weakened and can eat next to nothing now, Peach said.

-We MUST continue! Mario cried. The Kingdom is in danger! Listen, friends. We have all to do our part of the job. I still fight against them, Luigi went to take Tatanga, Yoshi sent the virus, and Tatanga is presently searching a strategy.

Tatanga was then heard from the other room. The heroes and Wario ran off to the other room, where was placed a table, a map of the Mushroom Kingdom, tokens representing the heroes and the enemies and Tatanga, trying to place these tokens to make a nice strategy.

-Since the virus is known and the Toads are indeed too weak to fight, we still had our machines. But they also indeed know about them. I tried the hidden attack, but they are indeed too much and would spot us too early. I then indeed tried the direct attack on the leaders. The baddies would indeed attack us again. Then, the furtive attack, but the disguises would indeed not fool Bowser or Wart. Our only technique is indeed…

-Is… Everyone hesitated.

-To go straight and attack without indeed thinking! Get in your battleships and attack!

Once in their battleships, they flew off to the battlefield.

-Come back dead! Wario said.

And the ships entered the battle. Luigi used the nozzle to bring enemies closer and then, shoot them back. Peach used the lasers to attack as many enemies as possible.

Mario had another target: Bowser, of course. He flew toward the Koopa Clown Car. He used the lasers around the pipe and shot. The KCC fell down and Bowser used a parachute to fall down slowly and avoided death. Mario saw Wart nowhere.

But he suddenly thought about Wart. Wait, it wasn't a thought: It WAS Wart who entered his mind! The frog kicked and punched, and suddenly Mario felt a headache coming. Holding his head, he left the controls and almost fell down to his death… But he caught back the controls and slammed his head to the glass protection. Wart disappeared from Mario's head. This will leave a bruise for sure, but it is better than going crazy with some sort of brain-ache!

After a complete day of fighting, the five heroes, tired, came back to the castle to sleep. Tatanga, being an alien, didn't need to sleep and decided to transform a little the five machines. He also added a last detail to the plan. The next day, when the heroes woke up, they saw what Tatanga did to their machines.

-With this, I'm sure that we'll win! Luigi said happily.


	9. Chapter 9

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

The new battleship had Mario's pipe as body, the nozzle of Luigi's in front, Peach's flower on top, Toad's at the back and had Tatanga's battleship on each side. The alien had merged all their spaceships.

Just before they were going to embark on this new creation, they got a call from Bowser by videophone (installed by E. Gadd of course):

-I see that you tried everything. I must recognize that you are harder to defeat than before. I can make an accord with Wart… if Mario comes too. My Koopas are talking to Wart by another videophone. Bring your plumber crack at the top of my castle, Mario!

-We will finally arrange this entire story!

-A last thing, Mario, Bowser asked finally: Come back with Kamek's broom. He's gonna kill you if you don't!

The discussion stopped there.

-It is clear that Bowser wants to kill you, Mario, Tatanga said.

Tatanga then told Mario:

-Knowing that indeed these two monsters can destroy you together, trying to fix things seems out of character. It's fishy. So they indeed invite you to kill you, then they will attack the kingdom as much as they want without be annoyed by you. This is mastermind.

-Suggestions? Luigi asked.

-We must speak the same language. If these bad guys are beaten together, nobody will win and the Kingdom will be safe and will come back to the Princess.

Mario found a big, orange mushroom with red spots.

-A Mega Mushroom? They will indeed notice it right away!

Mario explained his plan. Five minutes later, Mario left on Kamek's broom. The other heroes also prepared themselves.

Mario landed on the roof of Bowser's Castle. He saw Bowser and Wart awaiting him.

-Here you are, enemy, Wart said.

-Don't play comedy. I know everything! Mario cried.

-You heard him, Wart? We don't need to tell him everything! We can attack!

-Perfect! We speak too much and don't fight enough! Let's go!

Mario avoided the fireballs thrown by Bowser while the deadly bubbles spat out by Wart were trying to kill him. Against two opponents, Mario was over his limits. Bowser and Wart were attacking nonstop and Mario could only run away.

He finally arrived on the side of the castle and almost tripped. Wart took his chance to enter Mario's mind and cause damages inside. Bowser approached at the same time to cause physical damages, but a loud noise was heard around the castle. The two monsters stopped and Wart fell out of Mario's head.

The battleship was there, with Luigi at the commands and Wario on the sliding surface of the pipe! Wario threw the Mega Mushroom to Mario, who ate it right then and became humongous.

-Uh oh… Bowser said with fear.

Mario took Wart in a hand and Bowser in the other and slammed one onto another before throwing them to the ground and walking on them. Then he approached the side of the Castle facing the Kingdom and said:

-Stop!

But nobody stopped fighting. Desperate to see the Kingdom nearly entirely destroyed, Mario used his loudest voice and shouted with his voice of 500 decibels:

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

The sound went through the entire Kingdom and broke all glasses on every Toad house. Many enemies fell to the ground, how terrible and loud the shout was. Mario continued like this:

-I know very well that you are all controlled by these two brutes, but look around you. This Kingdom you are fighting for will soon be worth less than junk if you continue. All these efforts that will have been for nothing! So stop this goalless battle!

And Mario came back to normal. This speech had caused repercussions and all enemies stopped for this night.


	10. Chapter 10

I own none of the Mario places, characters, and items from the Mario series.

Chapter 10: Waking Up

Since the two leaders were pretty beaten up and Mario was right during his speech, the monsters had no more any reason to fight. Behind Mario, Bowser woke up. He looked like a fly that was hit by a flyswatter. And Wart, he looked like he got hit by a truck. Without any force (even against Mario), the two armies abandoned the battle.

-Me, I go back to Hyrule! Wart shouted. I leave this bad life for a peaceful one in a place where everyone treats me well!

Wart opened a dimensional portal and disappeared in it.

-You can be sure, Mario that my army will come back soon! And this time, it will be complete!

Mario embarked on the battleship and sat beside Luigi, who took the commands and flew back to the Castle. There, he had to say goodbye to some characters (and even… friends).

-Tatanga, for your great help during this fight, I officially give you the Mario Castle, Peach said to the alien. But Mario can go anytime he wants.

-Hey! What you doing to the one who brought Tatanga? What you doing to the one who was driving the battleship when Mario was fighting?

-Okay, Luigi, you can have a kiss, Peach said.

Smooch! Hearts replaced Luigi's pupils for some seconds.

-Yoshi, for having helped during this battle, you will get a special place near the castle for your species.

-YOSHI! the dinosaur said, in a tone that showed his happiness.

-You, Wario… Mario said.

Wario looked at Mario with hope to get something.

-You better not show your face here anymore or you'll get your butts kicked out by me. Go back at your microgame company.

-Ack! I stop, it's so lame! Someone said. I abandon this game, it sucks!

The player threw the controller on the floor, and then took a notepad.

-Note: 46 on 100. The graphics are perfect, the story is great, we can choose amongst many characters which are all interesting… But not enough gameplay, characters too difficult to control, too many animated scenes, and the last battle is too easy! Now I just have to send this review to videogamereviews dot com…


End file.
